1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a tool and a method for packaging lens module, and more particularly to a tool and a method for packaging lens module capable of fixing several holders on a substrate concurrently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the packaging process of a conventional lens module is shown. Conventional packaging structure for lens module includes a substrate 10, several chips 12 and a holder 14. In the packaging process, the chips 12 are placed on the substrate 10 first, and several holders 14 and the substrate 10 are adhered by an adhesive glue 16 next. In the step of adhering the holder 14 and the substrate 10, the holders 14 need to be adhered with the substrate 10 one by one, hence taking a longer time for adhering.
However, in the step of adhering the holder 14 onto the substrate 10, as the sensing areas on the chips 12 of the substrate 10 faces upwards, the sensing area is thus susceptible to be alighted by dust. As the chips 12 are exposed outside and the adhering time is too long, the external dust 20 may easily alight on the chips 12.
As digital camera has a large volume of pixels, any tiny objects alighted on the lens will result in a shadow in the picture, severely deteriorating photo quality. Therefore, how to provide a method for packaging lens module capable of preventing dust and shortening packaging time has become an important direction of research and development.